


Smoke and Spice

by ToadKinq



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst, Deviates From Canon, Drama, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, Spy Sniper Focus, Tags May Change, idk how to write, mix of games and comics, please dont be mean this is my first fanfic, red team - Freeform, some headcannon, sorry in advance for spelling errors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToadKinq/pseuds/ToadKinq
Summary: With the administrator going silent and leaving the team in the dark. They have taken it upon themselves to find work. odd jobs here and there, but mainly mercenary work. With the team stuck in base most days, it seems like unlikely friendships and very likely rivalries are starting to form. But when secrets are found out, both within the team and outside of it. Things will become more than what any of them bargained for.
Relationships: Engineer/Soldier (Team Fortress 2), Heavy/Medic (Team Fortress 2), Sniper/Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Kudos: 11





	Smoke and Spice

The first thing spy heard in the morning was the shrill ring of his alarm clock. He reached over and searched for the alarm clock with his hand. Once his fingers touched the cold metal he slammed his hand down on the top to turn it off. He reached his hands up and rubbed the grogginess out of his eyes. Spy was not a morning person.

6:30 was too early to be up in the morning. But, it was Monday, and Mondays meant that at 7:45, medic would herd everyone into the storage garage and give a weekly rundown. Updates on things, individuals assignments, stock reports, everything. Medic would run through it all. Usually, it took around 2 hours, and spy was not looking forward to it. Nonetheless, the less, spy got up. Before all that he just wanted a cigarette.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stretched one last time before standing up completely. He could still feel the comfort of sleep in his muscles.

Spy shuffled down the empty hallway to his private bathroom. Each step made the polished wooden floor creak. Which felt awfully noisy in the quiet dark base. That was because no one was up yet. Spy always took the longest to get ready, but that was because, unlike the rest of his teammates, he had class. He wouldn't be caught dead wearing anything they would wear.

He got into the bathroom, he closed and locked the door behind him. Looking in the mirror he took off his mask, which he'd worn to bed, and placed it on the counter top. He looked into his reflection and examined himself closely. His stubble was overgrown, his hair was messy, and a hint of grey split his hairline.

Spy sighed, he walked over to the shower, turning the handle the showerhead spritzed to life. He made sure the water was cold before he undressed and hopped in. The temperature difference shocked him into full alertness. He cleaned up and examined old scars and more recently healed wounds. Each slash, stab, and bullet hole had its story. He shuttered and turned off the shower. Spy grabbed a towel and threw it around his shoulders.

…

Spy stepped out of his bathroom in his clean suit to find that some of his teammates had woken up as well. Soldier was already dressed, helmet and all, and was going around knocking on each individual door to wake everyone. Demoman and Engineer were already awake, standing groggily in their doorways. They watched as soldier banged on scouts door.

"Wake up maggot, or you will be late to the morning role call!" Soldier declared. When there was no response he banged on the door harder. "Do you not hear me-" he was cut off suddenly when scout aggressively opened his poor abused door.

"I heard you already! I'm awake- go bother someone else!" Scout snapped back. He rubbed his eye. Soldier looked pleased with himself and moved on to the next door. Spy nodded a greeting to engi and demo, who groggily acknowledged him, before he headed down the hallway to the kitchen and dining room.

The kitchen was empty, for now. But spy ignored the pantry and refrigerator, instead he headed for the door that led to the balcony. Walking outside he breathed in a deep breath of cool, fresh, morning air. He exhaled, and in one motion, he took out his cigarette case. He pulled one out and propped it in his mouth. Flicking open his zippo he lit the cigarette and took in a breath of smoke and nicotine. The cravings he felt all morning finally quenched.

Medic had forbidden him from smoking Inside anywhere other than his smoking room." makes the whole place smell of smoke" he had said. But his smoking room was on the other side of the base, so this balcony had to be done each morning. He definitely wasn't complaining, the sun usually peaked over the buildings just as he got out there each morning, which was relaxing.

As he lit his second cigarette, spy let his eyes wander down to the van parked down in the center of the base. It was snipers. Everyone had asked for one thing or another. Spy had his smoking room, medic had his little lab, engineer his workstation, but sniper just wanted to bring his van along. Spy recalled him being offered a new one, which he denied, and that time engineer offered to help him fix it, which he adamantly denied. He didn't let anyone touch his van. He spent most of his time in it when he didn't absolutely have to be in the base.

Spy just assumed sniper liked the seclusion, which he could respect. Perhaps, he should have asked for his own cabin away from the base. So he didn't have to deal with soldiers' loud mouth in the mornings, or not being allowed to smoke inside, or any of the other quirks of the team that bothered him. There was at least 1 thing about each of his teammates that spy disliked, which included sniper. But alas, a private bathroom and smoking room would have to do.

Just then spy spotted movement through the backdoor window of the van. The van backdoor swung open, and there was sniper, white t-shirt, boxers, slippers, and of course his aviators. He watched and sniper plopped himself down in the doorway of his van and took a sip of his coffee. Spy grimaced the indecency.

Spy disposed of his cigarette butts and headed back inside before sniper noticed him. The bushman was vigilant, but maybe not this early in the morning, and on top of that spy was literally spy's job title. He snuck back inside before the second-hand embarrassment was too much to handle.

Inside scout was sitting at the kitchen table, he was fully awake and was scarfing down his breakfast, which consisted of cereal, bacon, eggs, and toast. Which was entirely too much food for someone to be eating that quickly in the morning. Spy looked over to the dirty dishes in the sink, scout must be one of the last in here to eat. Scout finally looked up and noticed him.

"You spend all yer mornin's out der?" Scout asked, mouth full of food. Spy frowned, he didn't not want to have to talk to him this early in the morning.

"Yes." He said back simply. Spy headed across the room to leave.

"What do ya do out there anyways?" Scout asked as spy reached the doorway to leave. Why was scout being so intrusive this morning?

"Smoking." Spy answered and then left before scout could ask anything else. Spy checked his watch, 7:28.

Better start heading down to the storage garage.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for reading!


End file.
